A Panda in Love
by beatress
Summary: Not everyday do you find someone roaming around with a jacket full of RDX and a policewoman being his bodyguard? Even worse, this story is labelled a Romantic comedy and mystery and one's supposed to believe that! Trust me when I say that... My first Jerza multi-chaptered fic!


**After a long time, I present you with a multi-chaptered Jerza. This is my first such thing to write and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Story name: A Panda in Love**

**Summary: Not everyday do you find someone roaming around with a jacket full of RDX and a policewoman being his bodyguard? Even worse, this story is labelled a Romantic comedy and mystery and one's supposed to believe that?!**

**Genre: Humour, Romance and Mystery (Why humour? Because in the manga, their relation is so complicated)**

* * *

**Chapter -1**

**Worst Encouter**

* * *

**Chapter word count: 3,063 (My longest Jerza chapter ever)**

* * *

"Roger, no one has a doubt that I'm a police woman. Other colleagues of mine are also under disguise. I promise I'm not going to allow the blast to take place. I won't let them get away with the threat. I swear of the Magnolia badge I received when I joined the Police force," She ended the phone call. She tucked a strand of her scarlet hair behind her ear, her frown disappearing and a smile taking its place. She could hear the announcements being repeated for the nth time telling the people to make way when the parade goes on and not to cause a stampede, although the police officers are at their best to prevent such accidents from occurring.

The parade had been expected from over a month prior to this date when the President Fiore of their country had announced his country wide tour to interact with the common man and to know their problem. He'd been touring relentlessly ever since, taking a break of a day or two amidst the travelling between two cities and giving his best to solve their problems. Today he was touring Magnolia city, which is why the police didn't get to have a proper sleep especially after a threat they received just the day before.

It could've well been a prank if not for the report of stolen RDX from a scientific laboratory a few days back. The thieves were not caught. However, the amount stolen seemed only a part of what the police were threatened with regarding the blasts. Since it hasn't been long before they received the threat, the only possibility to catch the culprit without any harm being done was to stake out during the parade and watch for any suspicious characters. The whole responsibility of this lies in the hands of our protagonist, Inspector Erza.

28, single, fearsome to approach, a serious police detective at work, you wouldn't want to mess with her, neither in the right direction nor in the left. If this was just an ordinary action opening themed story, I wouldn't have put it under the Humour genre. But what comedy will it be if our protagonist is this serious and described with words like 'fearsome' and 'duty-minded'? Like most stories, here comes the catch. Enter the male protagonist whom you may not want to forget….

"Hey beautiful, wanna catch a cup of coffee with me after the parade? I got some stuff to do now, why not exchange our numbers so we could be in contact?" She felt a foreign breath brush across her skin on the shoulders which was left unprotected by the black dress she wore, for her disguise. Why in the world was she given such a revealing dress when she was on duty? Oh right, Mirajane was the costume-in-charge for the stakeout. If she went to her and asked her, she would've simply answered by saying that she needed a boyfriend in her life. After her friend Lucy got hooked with some detective, she had to catch the demon's eye. Trust her upon this, you wouldn't want to go against that demon in her arena of field. She once sent Lucy on a blind date with her boyfriend. You get it, she can do anything to get the people she likes as a couple together.

As much as Erza wanted punch the daylights out of him for whispering into her ears and lock him up in jail for sexual harassment or anything higher, she couldn't. It wasn't her priority now. She couldn't afford to lose time in her search.

"Sorry, I have to attend a funeral later," she replied, her eyes returning to search for her victim.

"Oh," a sad sigh escaped his mouth in coherence with hers which was in relief. But it wasn't over yet. "What about a date tomorrow? Looks like your single and me too. We could use some time together,"

Erza's jaw fell. 'What the-' How could he even think about that? Was he demented or something?

She turned around just to have a look at the face of the person who may not live to see the following day. To her surprise and regret, he did have a handsome face and that tattoo below his right eye- that improved his handsomeness. Not to mention, his blue hair seems soft, despite the spiky appearance it has. The worst were his eyes, looking so hopeful that for a moment she thought she'd agree to his plans.

She turned around and grabbed the first person in her sight.

"Ah, finally found you," she said, looking at the raven-haired man who was pulled by his arm and held closer to the female. He narrowed his eyes down at the woman who was acting all lovey-dovey – it was new to him to see her like that. Of course, he had known her. She had been one of her best friends and his confident to whom he confides with anything.

"Look mister, t-t-this is my b-b-boyfriend. H-He gets very j-j-jealous when other men f-flirt with me. You wouldn't want to mess with him," She stuttered. She never made a public declaration of her love life before; as if she had one to talk about.

The raven haired one looked at the other who was equally dumb-founded as him and sweat-dropped. The other one followed his suit and uttered a few curses before shouting out loud.

"You can't just grab a random guy and call him your boyfriend!" he accused her.

She ignored and turned to her heel with a 'Hmpf'. "Come Gray!"

She pulled her 'supposed' boyfriend with her. The mysterious man in blue puffed his cheeks before yelling, "Atleast tell me your name? Phone number?!"

He was answered by a glare, that would've killed anyone alive and the venomous words that made their way out without her permission, "It's Erza. Call me at 777. I'll be available all day there"

He saw her disappear into the crowd with her boyfriend. As if waiting on cue, a woman who shared the same hair colour as him and had her blue eyes fixated on the 'couple' that stood in the spot infront of him a few seconds ago came and muttered something along the lines "Why did you choose Erza-san over Juvia, Gray-sama? Why? Juvia cannot compete with her. She just cannot!".

Wiping an unseen tear, the melodramatic individual made her way after the couple, leaving him to sigh.

"Erza.. What a nice name! What was her number again? Oh yeah, 777. Wait, what? 777? That's the police station's number. So that means….." He slapped his right fist on left palm in realisation.

"Those two were criminals who escaped from jail. I better inform the police. I think I saw some police over there…."

_Beep… beep…_

The alarm of his phone went off.

"It's already time? Oh well, I better do my job first before I get sued. I'll tell the police after it is done….They're anyways my helpers, aren't they?"

~0~

"You came in the right time Gray. That flirt! He wouldn't have lived to see the parade otherwise and I …"

"wouldn've been in jail. This has been the way you've been dealing with all those men who were after you these past years. Come on, Erza, I've known you too long for you to explain to me" She smiled at his understanding. Her smile disappeared and seriousness took charge.

"Did you get what I asked you to?"

"Yes, here" he took out a detector from a cover and handed it to her. "This detects the presence of RDX. If it is nearby, it will give a sound when switched on. I'll switch it on"

_Masayume chasing… chasing…. _

"Gray, why is it singing?!"

"Juvia said it would be less flashy so we changed the tune. People will only think it to be a song and not something serious apparently," Gray replied, cringing at the reasoning they used. "Wait, it's singing? That means, the source is nearby"

He moved the detector in a 360 degree direction but the sound faded when he was moving it away from Erza and became loud when it was approaching Erza. He cross checked if his suspicion was right or wrong, by intentionally moving it close to her and farther away from her. Their eyes grew wide as the realisation struck them.

"E-Erza… Y-you… You're the traitor!" That accusation earned a smack from the inspector and silenced him.

"Fool! I wouldn't be the in-charge if I was the one behind it" she reasoned.

"Maybe, you became on purpose to cover for yourself," This earned him two bumps on the forehead.

"Ouch that hurts."

"You did say you knew me well to explain things to you" she tapped her feet, awaiting an apology.

"I was only kidding," he shrugged.

"When it was no time to be kidding…. Think about it Gray. I wouldn't do such a thing. I know you wouldn't?" She ended in a question, her eyes gazing suspicion upon him.

"Now look who's kidding?" he mocked.

"Alright, enough of our antics. Juvia didn't. She didn't even come near us"

"Although she's probably stalking us…" he thought but didn't point it out. He knew for sure that was the case but he never knew why.

"Then, it must be someone whom you came into contact with," Gray replied to her thoughtful stature.

"That's right! It must be someone… Oh wait a minute… The only person I came into contact with was….. That flirt! Oh my god, we let the criminal escape," she said, her tone a little panicky. "Was he wearing a jacket or something which could store RDX?"

"Yeah he was. Didn't you see?" he asked. Erza always took note of the minute details. It was not like her to leave out something which was even visible to the arrogant people. Contrary to his belief, all that time they were in his presence she was thinking was to not look into those eyes of the traitor they let go. He probably was a magician trying to hypnotize her. That's probably it. That's why he had that strange tattoo so that people will try to keep studying what that is and look at his face for longer times.

"There's no time to lose. We've got a criminal to catch" she said upon hearing that the President was entering this lane where they last saw their culprit.

~0~

"Did you find him, Gray?!" she asked, making the guy on the other side almost deaf with the loudness of her tone. Her frown deepened when she heard the opposite of what she wanted to hear from him. After telling him to find him in not so friendly tone, she put her walkie-talkie down and ran past the crowd, still searching for the person who was carrying the RDX. If he was left alone, he could blow up the entire city. They had to pin point his location soon.

Fortunate or unfortunate, she did locate him in the next 3 seconds. That was when the procession came to a halt and whispering among the crowd. She turned to look who was causing the commotion but couldn't get a clear picture due to the people lining up in her line of sight.

It wasn't until she heard the voice which outmatched the whisperings and made it to her ears that she knew who the perpetrator was. It was the same guy who dare whispered into her ears.

"I won't let you take a step before you fulfil my… Ugh, what was the line? I forgot. Who cares?! If you try to force me out of here, I'll have to blow you up with the RDX in my jacket," As she cleared her way to the middle of the road, there he stood- the blue hair waving with the wind while the features of his face carrying a smirk of accomplishment.

For the next few moments, fury flowed through her veins instead of blood. With a signal from her, the police surrounded him with guns pointed at the centre of attraction (definitely not the President. He was being guarded by a squad led by Inspector Gray). She waved her body through her force and pointed a gun at his forehead. Her eyes burned through his.

He remaining unfazed smiled at her. "I knew you'd come back to accept my proposal. I'm better looking than him, don't you agree?"

Erza grabbed him by his collar and raised him up, his feet dangling in air.

"Oi, oi, I'm choking what're you doing?" he asked while trying his best to breathe.

"Who's behind you? Why did you plan a mass murder?" she asked, her voice only rising with time.

"Let me breathe first," he said, before his feet touched the ground. However, it seemed to him the gunpoint wouldn't be lowered and still remained in contact with his forehead. He didn't gasp or gulp, neither due to the gun nor due to the glares that the black dressed beauty gave him.

He drew his eyebrows closer and said in a childish tone, "I quit"

Erza couldn't comprehend what he said. Seeing the question mark on her face, he continued explaining what he started. "This was not in the agreement. The guns seem real. If you fire, I'll die and let me tell you my life doesn't have insurance. What will happen to my sister who's waiting for me at home? That's why I'm done with this act."

"What act?" she asked, confused.

"What?! Don't play dumb. I was told the police were in on it too because the President's tours are going on without any anxiety. I was paid to come here and press this button," he showed, raising the trigger in his hand. "I was told the police will put an act of …. Wait a minute, you're the criminal and you're pointing a gun at me, a citizen?! Police! Police! Help me!"

President Fiore gave the inspector in front of him a look, wanting to know what the guy on the street means by the police being involved in this. Gray understood his confusion and tried to avoid the panic by mouthing a 'A runaway from the asylum". The President nodded in understanding and gave the guy in question a sympathetic look.

"Shut up, before I empty the bullets into your head," she said, her anger raising to a level higher.

"Now, you're threatening me. Maybe, you're not a criminal but a runaway from asylum?! That's got to be it!" he clapped his hands in understanding.

"Keep your mouth shut and tell me who sent you," she said, pressing her gun into his forehead.

"Why should I? Who are you anyway?!" he asked, nonchalant.

Her lips pressed in a tight line. In a quick moment she took out her Police I-card and showed it to him as a proof of what she was going to say.

"Police detective, Erza. Inspector Erza, for you. Now answer, who are you?" she asked.

She'd been getting a lot of surprises today because each of his reactions was doing the same to her. He was acting like no male has ever acted with her before. How could he smile when he was at the verge of being shot down by a police officer and simply reply with a five worded line?

"I'm Jellal Fernandes, an actor" he said, smiling with his eyes, "Nice to meet you. If you please, I'll leave now. I have more important things to attend,"

"Mr. Fernandes, you're going alright but to the station with us," she said in same tone ad his prior reply.

"Whoa, whoa. It's going too far. I was only told to act out my part of the play. I'm still leaving it unfinished. I was told to press this button, even if the police surround me. It's a welcome sign, alright? When I press this button, 'Welcome' appears on it. I've already tested it before," he said to her, explaining his act once again.

'_So, that means, he's a part of a terrorist group?'_ she thought.

"I'm not going to go to jail just because of acting. Besides, like I said, this is a dummy," he said, proceeding to press it to prove his point.

The time stopped still for a moment and everyone had their hearts in their mouths. The crowd was evacuated while the conversation was still going on. So, not many lives were in danger. But they still had to protect whoever was left. All the police officers jumped on the poor guy to prevent him from causing a major disaster.

Just when everyone thought it was over, they saw the guy lay on the road, the trigger far from him. On top of him, lied a scarlet haired woman who was once pointing a gun at him in a not so compromising position. She tried to get up but was put in position by two arms which snaked around her waist. Her eyes widened at his gesture and looked at him- the one man who doesn't learn.

"You could've just told me if you want to hug me. I would've complied right from the start," he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Erza!" A running Gray came into their sight only to find the red haired officer showcasing an equal shade of her hair through her face, whether she was seething from anger or was just embarrassed he didn't know and the guy responsible for all this rubbing his forehead which had a big…. Bump. Did the fall hurt that much? He couldn't see much because he started running down soon after he saw the trigger fly away.

"The President?" she asked.

"He's okay. Juvia's taking him to a safe place" he replied.

"If you're done flirting with me, I'm leaving," the red tattooed guy dare say it after everything he as responsible for.

He waved his hand in a goodbye and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and handcuffed it.

"No, mister, you're coming with me" she said, "To the station"

"You want to elope with me? That's too bold. We just met by the way. We should get to know each other better" Erza took a deep breath and tried to not let his words get to her brain by muttering a 'Yeah, whatever'. She proceeded to drag him to what the first idea of a 'station' was to her.

This had been the worst _encounter_ of her life….

* * *

**So how was my pathetic attempt at humour? I hope it atleast made you smile. Leave a review if it did. Even a 'yes' would do, just so to know I've made someone smile. Also, reviews make the authors work fast, did you know that?!**

* * *

**Important things to say:**

**A few things I have to clear before you continue to read this:**

**I don't own Fairytail or these two protagonists of my story would have been married in the manga for real. **

**I've put up a poll for how you guys want to be notified. I realised I've been too inconsistent with my updates and don't want you to give up reading this story just because of that. So, please vote and give your advice. **

**This story is going to be only 9 chapters long including this one. This happens to be my first story which I've planned before hand so I pretty much know what will happen next. The next update might not take long. **_**Yay! Good news! **_

**Do you guys want to ask me something (that I can answer)?** **Because I don't get to interact so much with you all on , I'm searching for alternatives. Maybe, I should create an account or something? What do you think?**

**Next on, the a/n will be smaller so, you don't have to go through my nonsense. Do leave a review for me! Pretty please! I want to know if writing a multi-chaptered Jerza works with you guys!**

* * *

**Virtual cookies for everyone!**

**beatress**


End file.
